


o Yes, o No, o Maybe

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set 2015/16; You've been staring.





	

They’re on their way to their car, their meeting concluded, and she feels his eyes on her the whole time. He holds the door open for her and turning to him, she raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, what is it?” she says.

He smiles a little. “What is what?”

“You’re staring at me. You’ve been staring at me the whole time.”

“Can’t I just look at my wife?” he asks, and there’s this amused flicker in his eyes that tells her he knows exactly what she is talking about, is playing her right now.

Getting into the car, she waits until he’s gotten in beside her, the driver having started the car before speaking quietly. “Of course, you can look at your wife, but you’ve been staring.”

“There’s a difference?”

He lifts his arm, moves it so it’s lying around her shoulders, and she accepts his silent invitation, sidling closer so she can lean her head against his chest. His head comes to rest on top of hers.

“Do we need a dictionary?” she asks after a minute has passed, and she’s almost forgotten about the nagging voice telling her he’s got something up his sleeve.

“To define the difference between looking and staring? No, I don’t think so.”

“So why were you? Staring, that is,” she tries once more.

He hums. “It was a just a thought, really.”

She shifts slightly so she can look at him. They both know she won’t stop asking until she has the answer she needs. It is her nature, something he never tried to change.

“You’ll think I’m corny,” he warns her, but she just keeps looking. “Just remember you asked for it,” he says, breathing a kiss on top of her hair. 

Knowing she’ll have her answer, she breaks eye contact, makes herself comfortable in his embrace once more.

“When you were talking to them earlier, I couldn’t help the thought that if we weren’t married already, I’d ask you out.”

He’s right, it sounds corny, but the sincerity in his voice has her smile nonetheless.

“You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, I would. What I saw was a strong, intelligent and beautiful woman making her case with the right arguments and a measure of charm that pulled them right in.”

She laughs out. “Not many people ever accused me of being charming.”

“You were today.”

“So charming you’d ask me out.”

“Uh huh.”

She smiles, the light banter relaxing her more than any hot shower or glass of wine could. 

“So why don’t you?”

“Ask you out?”

She hums her agreement. “Who knows I might be free tonight.”

They both know they’re looking forward to one of these rare evenings they have to themselves. But why pointing out the obvious when it’s so much nicer to play out a little fantasy?

“In that case, would you like to go out with me tonight?”

She waits a few heartbeats before she answers, keeping her voice thoughtful. “This is kind of sudden. I don’t know…”

“We could have dinner, listen to music, talk…”

“And make out on the couch like a couple of teenagers?” she laughs again.

“You’re destroying the fantasy here, you know, but if that’s what you have in mind, I won’t be opposed. So what do you say?”

“You want to know if I’ll go out with you? Yes, I will. To be honest, I thought you’d never ask.”

End


End file.
